Zapped
Zapped is the twenty-third episode of Power Rangers S.P.D.. It features the debut of the Deltamax Megazord which is combined with the Delta Squad Megazord and the Omegamax Megazord. Synopsis Morgana gives a down and out magician named Mysticon a magic wand in exchange for his help in destroying the Power Rangers. Meanwhile, the Rangers are jealous of Commander Cruger giving too much attention to Sam. Plot Commander Cruger enters the doorway of the rec room and calls Sam over. Sam suits up and talks with Commander Cruger. The rest of the cadets are put out by Commander Cruger's favoritism over the newest Ranger. A struggling magician named Mysticon and his assistant Al are approached by Morgana where she gives Mysticon an actual wand. Later the cadets and Omega Ranger are in the command center with Commander Cruger. The alarm goes off and the cadets and Omega Ranger are sent to investigate. Sky is put out when Omega Ranger begins to question the shop owner about the robbery. They hear a noise and go to investigate. Syd, Sky, Z, Jack, and Omega Ranger are astonished to see Bridge fighting nothing. But when Bridge hurts the invisible monster, the monster becomes visible and the rest of the cadets realized what is going on. Morgana releases several Krybots. Blue Ranger and Omega Ranger go after the monster while the rest of the Rangers battle the Krybots. Eventually the Krybots are defeated and the monster is captured. Al, the monster, is taken back to S.P.D.'s headquarters and taken to a secure room. Jack is the first to interrogate Al, but has no success. Sky tries next, and then Syd. Z plays one of Syd's recordings, a song titled "Me" and Al asks if he can have the blue guy back. It takes Bridge non-stop talking and endless questions to break Al. Al tells them that he is working for Mysticon. Commander Cruger and Kat come to the conclusion that Mysticon is working for Gruumm. On Gruumm's spaceship, Mysticon meets with Gruumm. He assigns him the job to obtain him a scientist for his latest experiment. When Broodwing is instructed by Gruumm to give Mysticon one of his robots, Broodwing states that it has to be paid for. Gruumm orders him to do the job. The following day, the cadets are in the command center. Z has a flyer for one of Mysticon's shows. Commander Cruger decides to send Sam undercover to investigate, causing the Rangers to be unhappy with this decision. They decide to take matters into their own hands and go undercover as well - under the pretense of giving Sam backup if he needs it. Syd spots a poster that is advertising that Mysticon needs an assistant. Syd decides to apply for the job. Syd goes backstage and Mysticon hires her. Morgana recognizes Syd and has Mysticon place Syd under an evil spell. Mysticon starts his show and calls on his assistant, Syd. Bridge, Sky, Jack, and Z are surprised to see Syd on stage and assume she has really gone undercover. Mysticon makes Syd disappear and Syd waits backstage, along with several Krybots. Mysticon then asks for a volunteer for the next portion of the show. Bridge waves his hand enthusiastically, but Mysticon calls on Dr. Helen Tyler-Jones who didn't have her hand up. Dr. Tyler-Jones reluctantly goes on stage. Sam floats above stage among the lights and reports in to Commander Cruger what is occurring on state. Kat looks up information on Dr. Tyler-Jones and finds out she is a leading microbiologist as Kat suspects that Gruumm will use her talents. Mysticon has Dr. Tyler-Jones enter an Egyptian tomb and makes her disappear. Sam reports this to Commander Cruger and Commander Cruger tells him to contact the other Rangers. Commander Cruger is furious when Sam tells him that they're in the audience. Mysticon ends his show and the cadets puzzle over the fact that Mysticon didn't make Dr. Tyler-Jones reappear. A noise comes from the tomb and Mysticon opens it to find Sam inside. Sam suits up to Omega Ranger as the audience runs away. Bridge, Z, Sky, and Jack suit up as well. Mysticon gets away and drags Syd with him outside. Morgana is with them as well. The Rangers follow and soon a battle erupts on outside. Mysticon has Syd battle the Rangers as well. Green Ranger struggles with Syd and convinces her to suit up. Syd suits up and it breaks the spell. Pink Ranger joins in the battle. The Rangers manage to free Dr. Tyler-Jones and defeat the Krybots. After being disarmed of his wand, Mysticon gets away and soon reappears in a giant robot that Broodwing provided him. The Rangers break out their zords and the battle continues. The Rangers are still having difficulty in containing Mysticon. In the command center, Kat has a new weapon for the Rangers. The ability to combine both Megazords to form the Deltamax Megazord. The Rangers form the Deltamax Megazord and eventually contain Mysticon. Kat is thrilled with the Rangers' victory, but Commander Cruger states that he is not. The cadets return to the command center and an enraged Commander Cruger, who blasts them out for disobeying his orders and the cadets confess that they had been jealous over Commander Cruger's time with Sam. Commander Cruger tells them that he has been getting Sam adjusted to the present day and tells them that they are his team and not to forget it. At the same time, Broodwing is enraged that the rangers destroyed the robot that Grumm forced him to give away for free, vowing revenge on both Grumm and the rangers. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) *Brett Stewart as Omega Ranger (voice) *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Kelson Henderson as Boom *Josephine Davison as Morgana *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) *Jim McLarty as Broodwing (voice) *Barnie Duncan as Mysticon and Al (voice) *Jess Peters as Dr. Helen Tyler-Jones *James Gaylyn as Shopkepper *Derek Judge as Blue-Head Krybots (voice) Notes *Syd's song, Me (as heard by Z) was actually written by Matt Austin, who plays Bridge. *Rather ironically, Crueger's ignorance of B Squad's jealousy and failure to quell it beforehand by explaining his efforts to get Sam accquainted with their time period makes it (indirectly) his own fault they disobeyed his order. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D.